drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Furiae
|height = 165 cm |voicejapanese = Eriko Hatsune |voiceenglish =Kari Wahlgren |status = Deceased }} Furiae, also known as Furies in the original Japanese release and Fries in the 10th Anniversary Accord synopsis, is a side character in Drakengard. She is Caim's younger sister and the main goddess of the game. She was Inuart's betrothed prior to the main story and posthumously gave birth to Nowe with him. Story Background= Drakengard Furiae was the only daughter of Gaap, a kind and just king who once ruled a small eastern country named Caerleon. She was raised to be a reserved, confined woman of nobility since her birth. Though her life was very sheltered, she was happy with the kindness Caim and Inuart showed her. She heavily relied on both of them during her childhood. Although betrothed to Inuart, Furiae secretly had feelings for her brother. Her feelings were not lost on her fiancé, who began to harbor a deep jealousy towards Caim for drawing his lover's attention away from him. Soon after she left her home after it was attacked by the Black Dragon, the goddess's seal was imprinted onto her body at the age of fourteen. Furiae knew that anyone who lives as a goddess must part from whatever mortal bonds she has in her life to avoid contaminating the seal. She didn't want to accept her duty since it meant abandoning her brother, yet she eventually gave into her new fate. Secluded within a castle to spend her days in prayer, Furiae tries desperately to kill her emotions and forget her love for Caim. |-|Novella= The Song of Fourteen Years Furiae loved watching Caim and Inuart's sparring sessions. She was betrothed to Inuart, seeing that Ipris and Gaap would be able to strengthen their house names with the marriage. But Furiae didn't mind. She liked Inuart despite his complaining about how Caim was always better at everything than him. One day, after Inuart became sick due to drinking a sham growth potion to speed up his puberty, Furiae went to visit him, bringing flowers along the way. But as she was nearing his chamber, Furiae heard a beautiful voice singing and playing the harp. She went to the doorway to see Inuart singing about his love and desire for Furiae. Inuart noticed her standing and immediately felt embarrassed about his "dirty" singing. Furiae praised his singing and didn't mind the lyrics saying she is rather "dirtied" herself. On Caim's eighteenth birthday, Inuart and Caim sparred with one another. In the heat of the moment, his sword struck and wounded Caim. Furiae was watching their match and immediately ran to her brother's side. Caim thought nothing of the injury and quickly forgave Inuart, yet his friend was alarmed by his actions and brooded in self-guilt. |-|Judgement= Drag-On Dragoon Judgement Furiae's past is altered in the unfinished comic adaptation. She was still raised in a secluded lifestyle, but she wasn't on friendly terms with Inuart. She considered him a complete stranger. Her engagement to him was agreed upon primarily for political reasons and not due to their mutual love for one another. The goddess seal emerged on Furiae on the same night she was supposed to be sent to her fiancé. Caim and their mother saw it. The queen wished to keep their knowledge of the seal a secret as it meant that the former goddess had perished and Furiae would need to break all relations with the mortal realm to replace her. An elderly man happened to overhear their conversation and tried to flee from the scene unscathed. Caim tracked him down and killed him in front of Furiae, telling her to keep his death "their secret". Furiae became terrified of her brother and distanced herself from him. The people's behavior became erratic ever since the seal appeared on her and a slanderous rumor about her began to spread. Since the narrative remains unfinished, the rumor hasn't been elaborated. |-|Branches= Drakengard - B= flowers for the Broken spirit By the time Caim gets to the Sky Fortress, Furiae is already dead. Inuart decides to take her body to one of the Seeds of Resurrection, believing that it will resurrect her. Caim races to stop him, but doesn't reach him in time. The Seed does in fact revive Furiae, but she is reborn as a winged monstrosity and not the girl he loved. The monstrous Furiae kills Inuart and is ultimately defeated by Caim & Red dragon. Unfortunately, though the original Furiae is defeated, numerous clones are created from the other Seeds, ready to destroy the world. - C= a Companion's eternal farewell Caim gets to the Sky Fortress in time to meet with Furiae before her death. However, Manah soon reveals her inner anxieties aloud, including her romantic feelings for her brother. Caim is disturbed by Furiae's feelings and, in despair, she impales herself with a dagger. - D= the wild dreams of a Deluded child Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing both Furiae and Inuart, who fail to flee. - E= the End of the dragon sphere Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing both Furiae and Inuart, who fail to flee. }} - Drakengard 3= Shi ni Itaru Aka= Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka While gathering flowers for her brother's 18th birthday along with her handmaiden Shirley, Furiae was rescued by One and his companion, Nero, and was escorted back into the castle. She treated his wounds and allowed him to recover, while still reeling from the revelation that One is a man. Following these events, she was revealed as having a severe affection for her brother, Caim, becoming aroused just from watching him train. Nero saw her relieving herself and broke into her window to rape her, only to be stopped and kicked out of the room by One. One was then pinned to the ground by an aroused Furiae who wanted to have sex with him, but One refused her. She then admitted to loving Caim more than just a brother, leading One to reminisce about his own proclivities with One. Furiae grabbed a vase that she and Shirley wanted to give Caim, wondering about the location of the latter girl. She went into a frenzied state after thinking about Shirley being together with Caim, breaking the vase as a result. She broke down and then cried in frustration about the forbidden love that could never be. Later that day, the Red Eye disease spread throughout Caerleon. Though One tried to fight off the infected with his voice, he only managed to attract a black dragon to the castle, who ate Furiae's parents. She was greatly traumatized (to the point where she was driven insane) by the event and was thereupon forced to flee the infected kingdom alongside her brother. |-|Drakengard 1.3= Drag-On Dragoon 1.3 - B= The World of Humans - C= The World of Demons - D= The World of God - E= Shinjuku 2013 }} }} Personality Furiae is soft-spoken, chaste, and dearly loved by Caim and Inuart. Although Inuart is very dear to her, she is greatly drawn toward Caim. Her sexual desire for her brother is taboo, and she is deeply ashamed by her desire. Although she feels she must be punished for her sinful lust, Furiae is also frustrated by her suppression of it. She wallows in self-guilt and self-blame, fearing rejection if her brother learns her secret. Being the goddess adds upon her misery. On the surface, she is a living artifact of pure goddess decorum and appears caring and timid. Underneath her calm visage is a woman who truly doesn't care for her duties. She despises how her role has been forced upon her and loathes how no one tries to save her from her fate of seclusion. If she can't have her brother's love, she would rather damn the world. She clings to her goddess act because she fears being hated for being herself. In Shi ni Itaru Aka and Drakengard 1.3, Furiae is more extroverted with her feelings while keeping them secret. When she believes that Caim has a relationship with her maid, she flies into a destructive rage. By the events of 1.3, Furiae has been driven completely insane and is obsessed with Caim to the point that nothing else matters. Lineage Development Cavia developers joked that she is a character who was the most hated by the team, even calling her the heroine "who fails to be the part". Her design required multiple retakes and they admit that she was only conceptualized for Caim and Inuart's rivalry. Taro Yoko remarks that she is roughly his take on the sisters in Sister Princess. To him, she embodies the type of woman that he would personally despise to be with, saying that she is too plain and forgettable. According to his blog, her personality was roughly modeled on Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. In the Dengeki Online interview series, Yoko goes on to explain that Furiae was made as his backlash to the stereotypical happy ending. His personal definition of this concept means any work of fiction that has a handsome man ruthlessly slaughter thousands to rescue a defenseless damsel and somehow have the story conclude on an upbeat note with a kiss between the lovers. In his earliest conception of the game's story, Furiae was going to be blond and heralded as an important yet hidden figure throughout the story. When she did finally appear, she would be killed off in a cinematic. He remarked that he wanted to keep the siblings "pretty-looking" for his deconstruction of the "prim and proper" image commonly associated with good-looking characters in fiction. Dengeki Online conducted a follow up interview series to their character popularity poll with series's producer Takamasa Shiba and series's character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka. Shiba believes she is a character completely written by the game scenario writer, Sawako Natori, even with Yoko's direction. He considers her "a pain to think about" and didn't want to answer any complicated questions about her. When asked about her hip adornments, Fujisaka couldn't pinpoint an exact reason for including them. He believes the idea fits with his personal aesthetic for a white-and-black contrast and felt her design couldn't be complete without it in an original fantasy setting. Fujisaka helped design her Ending B form, thinking that at least part of her is attractive at a glance. Gallery Drakengard = - Artwork = - Concept = File:Furiae_Art.jpg File:Furiae - Original Artwork.jpg Concept 10.jpg FuriaeConcept18.jpg }} - CGI = File:DD1 Legna CG.png|Furiae's father. File:DD1_Caim's Mother CG.png|Furiae's mother. File:DD1_Furiae_CGI10.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI19.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI20.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI13.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI12.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI15.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI14.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI16.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI18.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI6.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI2.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI3.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI17.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI4.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI5.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI7.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI8.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI9.png File:DD1_Furiae_CGI11.png - Renders = Furiae.jpg File:Furiae_.jpg File:Angel.jpg Furiaeseed.jpg|Furiae after being revived by the Seeds of Destruction }} |-|Drakengard 2= - }} }} |-|Drakengard 3= - Novella = DOD14yearoldssong.jpg|Furiae in the Song of Fourteen Years novella. }} - Render = File:DD3_Zero_DLC_Outfit-_Furiae.png|Render of Zero wearing Furiae's outfit. - }} |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka = File:DODSnIA_Furiae2.png|Furiae relieves herself. File:DODSnIA_Furiae3.png|Furiae succumbs to lust. File:DDSnIA_Furiae.png|Furiae despairs over Caim. Trivia *Furiae has lucid dreams in which she takes out all of her stress. *In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, fans voted her to sixth place. *Her English localized name is a phonetic transliteration of the Japanese pronunciation for Furies of Greek Mythology. Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Bosses Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Drakengard Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters